


Noisy

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Noisy Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's generally a quiet person, which is why it surprises Clint so much that she's a screamer in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely shameless porn. I have plotty, angsty things in the works, but man, I just needed some smut. I love feedback, so if you feel like leaving it, you will make me smile.

Natasha is pretty quiet by nature. Clint figured this out early on; she prefers to observe people rather than interact with them. He appreciates that, since he's the same way. She's better at the actual interaction than he is, and he appreciates that, too.

A few months after she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. she started talking to him, but she saves those talks for when it's just the two of them. That private chatter aside, she's still pretty quiet in general.

Which is why he found it so surprising that she's a screamer in bed.

The first time they had sex was almost by accident. They had nearly gotten blown up in Budapest, and narrowly escaping death does tend to make a person want to reaffirm life and all that crap. He had just meant to touch her arm, maybe hug her out of relief that they weren't dead. They ended up reaffirming life by taking turns pinning each other down on a hotel bed and fucking long and hard.

From the second he laid hands on her naked body, she was noisy, gasping and moaning as she arched into his touch. When she sucked his cock, she slurped and hummed her enjoyment. When he went down on her, she cursed and cried out, and if the sounds hadn't been so utterly genuine in their expression of pleasure, he would've felt like he was tonguefucking a porn star.

The first time she came, she let out a scream that probably could have been heard on the street eight floors down, her thighs clamped around his head so tight he seriously thought he was going to pass out.

She collapsed onto the mattress, going limp and pliant, and when he crawled on top of her, seating his cock inside of her in a slow glide, she let out a throaty moan that made him shiver.

When he started fucking her in earnest, driving into her, she threw her head back and swore, her short fingernails digging into his back.

He would never in a million years have imagined it would have been that good with Natasha. Oh, he expected that it would be good; she has a smoldering intensity that he knew would translate into her being a tiger in the sack, but hearing her gasp and whimper and cry out his name, her gorgeous lips pressed against his skin in between breaths... It was better anything he had ever imagined.

He made her come a second time, flat on her back with her legs hitched over his arms, and she cursed so loudly and obscenely that he imagined every priest in Hungary must have suddenly woke from a dead sleep and begged for forgiveness for a sin they didn't even know they had committed. It was all Clint could do to keep from going off right then and there, and he had to clench his eyes shut and think about Nick Fury's bald head so he could hang onto his cool.

Biting her lip and giving him a debauched smile, she wrapped her hands around his biceps and suddenly flipped him onto his back. Bringing his hands up to her breasts, she rode him hard, squeezing his dick tight inside her, telling him all of the dirty things she wanted to do with him. When she got to a particularly lurid fantasy involving a rimjob, he pinched her nipples hard and she came again, this time with a wordless cry that practically rattled the windows.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He writhed underneath her spasming body, thrusting in as deep as he could and coming harder than he thought he ever had in his life, shouting out her name so loudly it echoed off of the ceiling.

After they came down, she wrapped herself around him, panting softly, and they passed out.

The next morning Coulson gave them a raised eyebrow as they boarded the plane, and Clint realized with horror that their handler had been in the adjacent room the night before.

Natasha just smiled blithely and went back to her silent contemplation of the airport outside her window.


End file.
